The End
by Desann4
Summary: Part Three. The group heads to Mt. Fuji to try and stop Wesker's evil reign and end this battle once and for all, no matter how big the risk.This is not the last part though. Read and Review. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

**The Prison**

**Chapter 1 of the story 'The End'. The third part of this series. And tell you the truth, not the last one either. Leon and his crew will be featured in the next chapter though. Read and review!**

"Tell me. Tell me how does it feel to be in prison?" asked a figure over the glass. A figure approached the seat right in front of his side of the glass and sat down. "Why am I here?" asked the figure as he put his hands on his hair. "We found you near death and infected on the streets. We destroyed the virus and nursed you back to health and this is what we get?" asked the other figure as the figure he was talking to looked at him. "WHAT!" said the figure as he put his hands on the glass. "Time over" said a guard as the figure who asked the first question got up. "We'll talk some other time. Take this PDA and we'll contact you from there" said the figure as he walked away. "PDA? Why this?" asked the figure as he shrugged. "Better than nothing" said the figure as he stood up and got the PDA. He headed towards the field to associate with one of his new friends.

Meanwhile on the field……

The figure pocketed his newly acquired PDA and headed towards the eastern benches. "Hey man" said one of them. His name's Jack. People call him The Blackjack. Aged 24. Sentence, 3 months. Crime, Arson and Petty Theft. "Its fine" replied the figure as he took a seat. "You sure? You seem down" said another voce sitting on the row higher than the figure. His name's Barrett. Aged 18. Sentence, Life. Crime, Murder and Grand Theft Auto. "Yeah I'm sure" said the figure as he just laughed. "What's funny?" asked the third one. His name's Lee. Aged 27. Sentence, 8 Months. Crime, Grand Theft Auto, Joyriding, and Hit 'N Run. "It's nothing" said the figure as he looked towards the ground. Now, the figure is the one known as Chad. Supposedly died because of T-Virus infection. He lived though. "It's time" said Blackjack as the group all stood up. "What's time?" asked Chad as he looked up. "Me and the boys were talking," said Blackjack as he continued, "We need more accomplices if we want to pull this off". "Just two more" said Chad as he looked towards the exercise yard. "How about those two" said Chad as he pointed towards two people. "Are you crazy!" said Lee as he jumped back. "Those guys are on death row" said Barrett as Chad just shrugged. "The better" said Chad as he headed towards the exercise yard.

In the exercise yards…..

Chad ignored the glances he was being given by the people there and headed towards the two. As he was near the two, a big guy stood in front of him and pushed him back. "What do you think you're doing?" asked the man as Chad glared at him. "Let me pass if you want to live" said Chad as all the people looked at him. They all burst into laughter and the man spoke up. "Yeah right. Now get the hell out before I beat you" said the man as all the other people went back to their business. Chad ignored this and tried walking past him but received a blow to his chest. "I told you to get out" said the man as he cracked his knuckles. "That's it" said Chad as he stood up then kicked the man in the gut. He moved behind him and grabbed his neck. "Nighty-night" said Chad as he swiftly snapped the man's neck, killing him. "Who's next?" asked Chad as the people looked at him with fear. "I thought so" said Chad as he looked towards the two. "Hello gentlemen. I have an idea the you people might be interested in" said Chad as the two looked up to him. "What?" asked the first one as the second one looked at him. His name is Stephen. Aged 33. Sentence, Death. Crime, Genocide and Arson. "Yeah. What you want?" asked the second man as Chad looked at him as well. His name is Howard. Aged 21. Sentence, Death. Crime, Theft, Arson, Homicide, and Grand Theft Auto. "We're braking out" said Chad as the men looked at him. "How?" asked the two. "Later at night, something will happen and meet me, Blackjack, Barrett, and Lee in the cafeteria alright?" asked Chad as the two looked. "This better work" said Howard as Stephen nodded. "Good" said Chad as he walked away.

Nightfall………

The entire prison was engulfed by flames. It seems as multiple gas lines exploded, leaving the entire station on fire. Chad and his group were in the cafeteria talking. "We'll split up. As soon as we escape this prison, we'll go our separate ways. Alright?" asked Chad as all the others nodded. "Good luck to you guys" said Chad as they left off. As a guard snuck up on Chad, he drew his knife and slit the man's throat, killing him. He grabbed the man's 9mm and kicked one of the doors open. He aimed around, searching for any hostiles and found a patrolling guard on the upper levels. He slowly moved towards a pipe and climbed it. He reached the floor the guard was and moved slowly. As the guard went under him, he grabbed his head and snapped it. He dropped down and headed towards a window. "Here's goodbye to this hellhole" said Chad as he moved a bit behind and jumped out, landing on the first floor, right outside the prison complex. His PDA rung and he grabbed it. "I see you escaped. Very good" said the figure as Chad nodded. "So, how am I getting out?" asked Chad as the man smirked. "There's a motorbike there we left for you. Use it to get to Mount Fuji" said the man as Chad smirked. "Thanks. Over and out". He closed the PDA and ran towards the entrance and saw the bike. "Nice" said Chad as he jumped on and headed towards Mt. Fuji.

**I couldn't post for awhile because I couldn't think of anything good to do yet. But, here it is. Read and Review alright? Good. Desann4, signing out…….**


	2. The Battle Begins

**The Battle Begins**

**Chapter 2. Read and Review or a eat you I337! Just kidding. But please review. The second part of the third part of the series. Get that all down? Good.**

**Alaska Kennedy: I know that feeling. Oh and thanks for the review!**

"Chad!" said the man over the PDA as the former was driving down to Mt. Fuji. "What?" asked the former as the latter answered. "We have prepped some special gears for you. You'll find it when you get there". "What are the equipment?" asked Chad as the latter answered. "Night-Vision Goggles, Thermal Goggles, Custom Upgraded Blacktail, Special Forces Combat Knife, Protection Helmet, Kevlar, Easy Grip Gloves, Grappling Gun attached to wrist armor, Wrist armors, Full-Body armor, Leggings, A pair of smoke grenades, A pair of Fragmentation grenades, Two packs of Ammo, Fiber Wire, Leg Holster, Custom Upgraded M4 Rifle, Communicator, Optic Cable, and I saved the best for last. Something you might like" said the latter as Chad looked straight ahead. "And that'll be?" asked Chad as the latter answered. "Built in Ipod". "Nice" said Chad as the latter nodded. "Over and out". Chad then performed a wheelie and speeded up.

Base of Mt. Fuji…….

"We're here" said Zero as the others looked at him. "Umbrella's new HQ is up there?" asked Leon as he pointed up. Zero nodded and Krauser shrugged. "Figures". "The place is heavily guarded with UBCS mercs. Be on your guard," said Zero as he walked away. "Where are you headed?" asked Billy as Zero looked at him. "We split" said Zero as he walked away. "That was weird" said Chris as Jill nodded. "Alright. Let's get going" said Leon as everyone nodded and drew there guns. "We need to split into two groups. Chris. You take point" said Leon as Chris nodded. "Jill, Rebecca, and Billy" said Chris as Leon nodded. "Alright. I'll take Ada, Krauser, and Barry" said Leon as they nodded and moved up further only to see three paths. "Damn. We need one person to go alone" said Barry as Leon nodded. "I'll go" said Leon as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "No. You need to lead the others. I'll go" said Ada as Leon turned around. "Can you take care of yourself?" asked Leon as Ada smirked teasingly and crossed her arms. "Stupid question" said Leon as the Leon and Chris's groups went left and right respectively and Ada went straight.

Cave Section B-2……

"Chad. Are you all geared up?" asked the man as Chad nodded. "Good. We need you to get to the peak of the mountain and obtain a strain or better yet, a sample of a the new virus they're making" said the man as Chad looked at him. "Roger. Over and out" said Chad as he closed the communicator and pocketed it. He equipped the custom equipped M4 and walked slowly further into the building but heard another pair of footsteps. "What?" said Chad quietly as he stalked a few steps ahead and leaned against the wall. As the steps were nearing, he jumped out of his cover and aimed. "FREEZE!" shouted Chad as the figure aimed at him as well. "Drop your weapon if you don't want a bullet in your head" said the figure as Chad laughed. "I should be the one saying that" said Chad as the figure moved a few steps left. "What are you doing here?" asked the figure as Chad looked at her. "Ladies first" said Chad as the figure started talking. "We went here to eliminate Umbrella once and for all. The others split into two groups and separated" said the figure as Chad dropped his guard. "Oh. I was sent here to recover a sample of a new virus being manufactured." said Chad as the figure dropped her guard as well. "Seeing as they're both against Umbrella, we should work together to reach the top. My name's Ada" said Ada as she offered her hand for a shake. Chad stopped suddenly to think of a fake name and looked back. "Name's are for friends. So I don't need one" said Chad as Ada nodded. "Alright. Let's go" said Ada as they both ran ahead.

Cave Section B-3……..

"Billy! You and Rebecca go over their and clear the area of hostiles while me and Jill will do the same over their" said Chris as everyone in his group nodded and went their own ways. Billy kicked open the door as Rebecca tossed a grenade and he drew his new weapon, a Broken Butterfly magnum. He fired once in the neck of one U.B.C.S. and managed to go through it to pierce another one. Rebecca drew he Beretta and started firing at the U.B.C.S. while they tried to fire at her. Billy fired at two more but got shot in his shoulder. "Damn!" shouted Billy as he fired another shot at the guy's head and kneeled down, clutching the wound. "Billy!" shouted Rebecca as she threw another grenade at them and she rolled over to Billy's side. "Are you alright?" asked Rebecca as Billy nodded. "Just a flesh wound". "No it's not. Here. This might sting a little" said Rebecca as she got a first-aid spray and a green herb and sprayed the first-aid spray. "FUCK!" shouted Billy as Rebecca smiled a bit. "Told you". She then got the herb and rubbed it on his shoulder. "Thanks" said Billy as he moved his arm around and said. "Let's advance" as Rebecca nodded. Chris and Jill, on the other hand, were having a harder time. "They've actually been mass-produced" said Jill as Chris nodded. "Fire at it's head" said Chris as Jill nodded. They both stood up and repeatedly fired bullet after bullet into the thing's head and it eventually dropped. "Good thinking" said Jill as she faced Chris but felt Chris' arms wrap around her and bent her down. "What do you say?" asked Chris as Jill just giggled a bit. "Alright". Chris then leaned in and kissed the latter. They then got up and Jill said. "Let's go". "Right" said Chris as he noticed something. "You're blushing!" said Chris with a smirk. "No.. No I'm not" said Jill as she tried to look away. "Anyways, let's go" said Chris as they too advanced.

**Chapter 2 folks! Alright. I'm planning to make around 24 to 45 chapters for this story. Think I should go to 24 or 45. Place it in your review! Desann4, signing out…**


	3. DEMON Assault Force 003

**D.E.M.O.N. Assault Force # 003**

**If you don't already know, they are Wesker's own assault force, copying various training regime's from his S.T.A.R.S. days.**

**Alaska Kennedy: 24 it shall be! Oh and thanks for the review!**

Chad aimed around, not noticing Ada eyeing him suspiciously until she spoke up. "HUNK. Time to end the charade" said the woman in red as Chad looked at her. "I am not John Davis" said the Chad as he looked around. "Then…. Here's something HUNK would know. What does HUNK actually stand for?" asked Ada as Chad looked at her. "Gee… I don't know" said Chad as Ada smirked. "Guess you weren't lying" said Ada as she continued walking. "Human Unit Never Killed" muttered Chad under his breath before smirking. "Huh?" asked Ada as she looked at him. "Uh. Nothing" said Chad as Ada shrugged and continued walking. As they reached a giant room, the light suddenly went out. "Huh?" said Ada as Chad aimed around. "Hahahaha! Hahahaha! Fools! You will soon be at my mercy! Begging for your lives!" said a mysterious voice as the light suddenly went off, revealing a new figure standing before the pair. "Who are you" said Ada as she and Chad aimed at him. "My name is of no relevance." said the figure as Chad dropped his guard. "D.E.M.O.N. Assault force. Looks like they really pushed through with those tests" said Chad as Ada looked at him. "You, know each other?" asked Ada as Chad looked at her. "D.E.M.O.N. Assault Force is Umbrella's opposite for S.T.A.R.S. They are highly trained mercenaries imbued with the X-Virus, rendering them with super human powers." said Chad as Ada looked surprised. "Damn! We don't stand a chance then" said the latter as Chad looked at her. "Hope isn't lost though. They have harbored new abilities but new weaknesses as well" said Chad as Ada looked at him again. "How do you know all this?" asked Ada as Chad looked at her. "I'll reveal it later." said Chad as they looked at the figure. "I change my mind. Seeing as you now know who we are, might as well reveal myself. I…. am the Plague Bearer, Dreanax! Designation Number; 003. It'll be, a fun battle" said the figure as he drew a custom made TMP. Chad quickly grabbed Ada's hand and ran towards cover, avoiding all oncoming fire. "We wait until he reloads. One of us will have to fight him head on. While the other tried to find anything flammable. I'll fight him" said Chad as Ada looked at him. "Can you handle yourself?" asked Ada as Chad shrugged. "Guess we're both about to find out. Now go! Find something flammable" said Chad as he ran out in the open and kicked the TMP out of Dreanax's hands and punched him once. Dreanax drew a sword from a sheath in his back and ran towards Chad. "DIEEEE" echoed through out the room as a clang was heard afterwards. "You think you can hold my sword with the pathetic knife?!" said Dreanax as he pushed Chad and swung his blade. Chad blocked it again with his knife and pushed him back. "Lucky strike" said Dreanax as he drew another sword. "EAT METAL!" shouted 003 as he jumped in the air and tried to form an X into Chad. Ada saw this and immediately fired at 003's hand's, making one sword fall down. Chad flipped backwards, sheathing his knife, while picking the sword up. "Let's go" shouted Chad as he ran towards 003 and swiped. "Whoa" said 003 as a cut formed on his chest. "Hehehe" said 003 as he got some of the blood and licked it. The cut than instantaneously healed and he stood upright again. Chad blocked a slash from 003 and tried to land one of his own, forming a sword lock between the two. "Oh. It seems you have an ally now. Why don't you tell her you're real identity?" said 003 as he tried to mess with Chad's mind. "Shut up!" said Chad as he kicked 003 down. He continuously stabbed him until 003 died. He then rose up and smirked. "Just kidding!" said 003 as he ran towards Chad and kicked him towards the wall. Chad then tried to get up but felt a sharp pain. 003 impaled Chad in his chest and started laughing. "Give it up" said 003 as Chad looked up. "Don't I get any last words?" asked Chad as 003 shrugged. "Fine. I guess?" replied 003 as Chad pulled the sword away. "Now!" shouted Chad as 003 was engulfed in flames. "Good timing" said Chad as Ada continued to fire the flamethrower at 003. Chad then picked up both swords and impaled one in 003's neck and the other in his head, killing him. "I guess that's that" said Chad as he held his chest, "Fuck" shouted Chad as he leaned against a wall, clutching the wound, and slid down. "He got me badly" said Chad as Ada looked at him. "You okay?" asked Ada as Chad looked up. "Hopefully" said Chad as he got up. "Let's go" said Chad, walking towards the elevator. "Where we headed?" asked Ada as Chad pressed a button. "Thirteenth floor" said Chad as the door closed and started moving. "Here we are" said Chad as he and Ada walked out, only to be confronted with multiple V-ACTs. "Crimson heads!" said Chad as Ada nodded. "I burn, you shoot" said Ada as Chad nodded. Ada started flaming the V-ACTs while Chad shot them in their burning heads. A surefire combo. He then threw an incendiary grenade at a group and watched them fall dead. "I guess that's that" said Chad as Ada nodded. "Let's get going" said Ada as Chad nodded and they ran towards the chemical labs. Chad kicked the door open, aiming around and sighed, "All clear" said Chad as Ada walking in, heading towards the main console. "Try 0-0-2-5-2-7" said Chad as Ada nodded. She typed in the numbers and a light in the room went green. "How did you know the code?" asked Ada as Chad looked at her. "I'll reveal it later. When the time is right" said Chad as Ada shrugged and they headed out.

**There is Chapter Three. I will reveal a new D.E.M.O.N. member in the next chapter, so stay tuned. This is Desann4, signing out….**


	4. DEMON Assault Force 007

**D.E.M.O.N. Assault Force 007**

**It's time to burn some scum! That's right. This chapter debuts the second D.E.M.O.N. to appear. Anyways, please review. Thank you!**

Alaska Kennedy: No he isn't. If you remember the first story, Chad used to be with Umbrella. So he should know a lot. Also, he works for a separate organization. Thanks for the review!

Leon and his group were having the hardest time amongst all of them. They had encountered D.E.M.O.N.'s # 7. The deadliest of the second tier D.E.M.O.N.s. Anyway, they tried to run from him and ended up in an old pool area. Only, there is no traces of water left, only in the pipes. "Guess who!?!?" echoed a voice as 007 walked into the room. "Who are you anyway?" asked Barry as they all got up from their positions and aimed at him. "If you must know, I will have to kill you. Which I will do anyways. I! Am 007! Jack! AKA 'Pyromaniac! Designation number; 007!'" said Pyromaniac as Krauser started laughing. "Why'd they call you that? You keep getting burnt?" asked Krauser as Pyromaniac started laughing. "Let's see who will have the last laugh!" shouted 007 as his hands set on flames and he lit the majority of the room on fire. "No escape until either I die or I kill you all!" shouted 007 as Barry shrugged. "Where do you want your corpse?" asked Barry as 007 looked at him. "Shut your mouth" said 007 as he fired a flame blast towards Barry. He ducked down just in time to avoid being turned into pie and fired a shot at 007. "Fuck" said 007 as the shot hit him straight in his chest. Leon and Krauser immediately fired at 007 as well and aimed for his head. "Silence" said 007 as he sent a flame wave towards Krauser. Krauser jumped up into a railing and picked up a shotgun just lying there. "Eat lead" shouted Krauser as he jumped down and fired at 007. Holes appeared all over 007's suit and he just shrugged. "Fools!" said 007 as he jumped behind Krauser and kicked him towards the wall, knocking him out. "That strong!" said Barry as 007 landed on top of him, knocking him out as well. "Looks like it's just the two of us now" said 007 as he walked towards Leon. "Yeah. Too bad you'll die" said Leon as he fired at a gas pipe above which increased the flames, burning 007. "That's all. I must honestly say, I'm disappointed" said Leon as the skeletal figure of 007 rose up. "Don't think you can beat me that easily" said 007 pointing towards Leon. "Eat this" said Leon as he fired a flash bang at the thing, causing it to stagger. He jumped down the pool and kicked open a valve, releasing water all over the area, although, in partial amounts. "A little water won't hurt anyone. Not even me!" said 007 as he kicked Leon. Anticipating the move, he punched the knee cap of 007 it dislocated. 007 jumped back a few steps while clutching his leg. "Eat this" said 007 as he made flames rise around Leon. "Think fast" shouted Leon as he fired at the place's water came out from, flooding the room to ankle knee level tides. Of course by this time, Krauser and Barry were both awake and looking around. "NOOOOO!" shouted 007 as his now lifeless skeletal figure fell on the floor, dead. "I guess that takes care of him" said Leon as he looked around. "There!" said Krauser as he, Barry, and Leon ran towards the exit and sealed the door. "I'm surprised you took care of Pyromaniac with ease. He couldn't even utilize his pyromania attack. No matter. Let's see if you can handle this!" said Wesker as he signaled for something. Then, out of the blue, a Nemesis model appeared before them. Barry looked up at the hole and looked back at it. "We have to avoid it!". "Thank you captain obvious" said Krauser as he fired a bow at it from his bow gun and watched it stagger from the explosion. Leon jumped on it's back and repeatedly stabbed it's neck, causing it to drop. "The Nemesis-X doesn't die so easily" said Wesker as he walked away. The three then watched the BOW rise up and move towards them. "Fuck" said Krauser as he ran away, followed by Leon and Barry. "Quick! To the highest floor" said Barry as the three of them ran to the elevator. "The highest this thing can reach without any I.D. required his the thirteenth floor" said Leon as Krauser pressed it. "Let's get going!" shouted Barry as before the door could close, the last thing they saw coming from it before it closed was the Nemesis-X walking towards them.

**Sorry for shortness of Chapter. I feel sleepy and hazy at the moment so I couldn't update properly. So remember, review after you read! Thank you. Desann4, signing out……**


	5. Pathway To Level 15

**Pathway To Level 15**

**Chapter 5 has arrived. Probably guess staring Nemesis-X though. Not sure. So don't expect it. Anyways, read and review as usual.**

**  
Alaska Kennedy: No problem and thanks!**

"Wait" said Chad as he heard some footsteps coming from around the corner and told Ada to stop. "You hear that?" asked Chad as Ada nodded. "Be on your guard. It could be another D.E.M.O.N." said Chad as Ada nodded. "Same goes for you" said Ada as Chad looked back at her and shrugged. He turned around the corner, aiming around, and thankfully found nothing. "Let's go" said Chad as Ada followed. They heard some footsteps and turned around to see a hunter beta charging towards them. Chad started firing at it and watched it stop. Ada fired two shots at it's head and managed to drop it. "We'll split up" said Ada as Chad nodded. "We'll both try to find a key card to access the higher levels. We'll meet back here if we don't find anything" said Ada as Chad nodded and they headed their separate ways.

B-3 Compound…..

Ada aimed around, trying to spot anything hostile and sighed. "Nothing. And for a second I though I heard a—" said Ada as she felt something biting her. She looked at her shoulder which had a zombie who bit it and she shot it. "Damn. It pierced through. I have to push on though" said Ada as she ran up a slanted ladder and looked around. "DDDDIIIIIEEEEEEEEE" echoed throughout the room as Ada turned around to see the chainsaw wielding mad-man running after her. She shot twice at it's head and landed a back kick at it's head, throwing him down to the first floor. She ran towards a desk she spotted by a door and scoured around, only finding a note. "I'll read it later" said Ada as she pocketed the note. She kicked open the door only to hear a creaking sound. "Hands up!" said the figure as Ada felt a gun at her back. She did what it said but, following Leon's advice, drew a pocket knife and slashed the man's hand, making him drop the gun. She kicked him in his chest and drew her Blacktail. "What are you doing here? I thought you went the other way?" asked Ada as she spotted a man wearing similar armor that Chad's wearing. "What? Never mind. It seems Wesker was right. You did betray him" said the man as Ada looked closer. "Agent HUNK. I should have known" said Ada as HUNK started laughing. "We're on the same side. Easy now. It's not like you're the only one who betrayed him. You'd have to be a jackass to bow down to him" said HUNK as Ada laughed. "Anyways. Do you know of any keycard that can access the higher levels?" asked Ada as HUNK shrugged. "This one?" said HUNK as he showed a card. "Yeah. Let's get to the lift" said Ada as she and HUNK jumped down and ran towards the lift.

Lift Area……….

"God damnit!" said Chad as he reloaded again. The thing he was fighting was taking a hell of a lot of damage. He threw a frag grenade at it and watched it kneel down, clutching it's head. He ran towards a crate and kicked it open and grabbed some more ammo. He fired again at it's head and watched it run towards him. He dodged it's ram and fired at it again from behind, which made it stagger towards the cliff. Chad grabbed some more ammo before grabbing two frag grenades and looking at the thing. "Hope you die hard" said Chad as he bit the pins off and threw the two grenades at it's feet. It exploded and Chad watched the thing fall towards the rocks in the bottom. "Dead" said Chad as he looked at something. "A vial?" asked Chad as he shrugged and picked it up. He took off his helmet and put the Ipod somewhere else and looked down. "That's a long long fall and…. Wait a minute." said Chad as he got his binoculars. "Where's the body?" said Chad as he place the binoculars back in it's holding place. "Hey! Where back!" shouted Ada as she and HUNK ran towards Chad. "Fuck" said Chad quietly as he still had his helmet off. He quickly put it back on and turned around. "Hey! You find anything?" asked Chad as Ada nodded. "I found HUNK over there and he found the access card. We can advance now." said Ada as Chad looked at HUNK. "That's true but it is a direct route card only to level 15" said HUNK as Chad nodded. "What is in that floor?" asked Chad as Ada looked at Chad then HUNK and nodded. "BOW testing labs" said HUNK as Chad looked down. "Fuck" said Chad as he looked back up. "Best we go now right?" asked Chad as Ada nodded. "Let's go" said Ada as Chad told them to stop. "Best to resupply here. We won't know when we can again" said Chad pointing towards the ammo and grenades. "Right" said Ada as she and HUNK nodded and grabbed all the ammo they could. "Alright. Let's go" said Chad as he walked towards the lift and entered. He looked up at the open hatch and climbed up. "Let's go" said Chad as Ada and HUNK boarded and they started to ascend. Chad watched as multiple zombies came down and walked towards him. He punched one in the face with his wrist blades activated and watched it die. He then slit the throat of another and stabbed the last one in it's heart. He then jumped down just in time to reach level 15. Chad kicked the door open and motioned HUNK to check the area. HUNK gave the all clear and Chad walked out, aiming around. "Alright" said Chad as he didn't notice Ada holding her shoulder. "What's wrong?" asked Chad as he went over to her. "Ah it's nothing. Zombie just bit me" said Ada as she got up. "Did it pierce your skin?" asked HUNK as Ada nodded. "You've been infected. We got to find a cure" said HUNK as Ada nodded. "Alright" said Ada as she stepped out. "Hey HUNK. Is this the cure?" asked Chad as HUNK nodded. "How'd you get that?" asked HUNK as Chad looked at him. "Destroyed some BOW" said Chad as HUNK nodded. "Alright" said HUNK as he and Chad walked out. "Ada!" said Chad as she walked towards him. "Yeah?" asked Ada as Chad got the vial. "Here. Inject your self with this. It will eliminate the virus inside" said Chad as Ada got it and injected it in her neck. "Thanks" said Ada as Ada nodded. "Guys! Look at this" said HUNK as Chad and Ada walked to him. "What the hell!?" asked Ada as she looked at a bunch of scientists torn to pieces. "Look" said Chad as a bunch of testing tubes were broken. "Fuck" said HUNK as he turned around. "Looks like the BOWs have been released" said HUNK as Chad and Ada nodded. "Anyways. We have to move on" said Ada as Chad and HUNK nodded. "Let's go" said Chad as he ran ahead of the two.

**Chapter 5 is done! Read & Review! Alright! Thank you! Stay tuned to for the next chapter! As for the mean time, this is Desann4, signing out…….**


	6. The GType

**The G-Type**

**Chapter 6! The G-Virus in all it's glory! Anyways, the usual trick, read and review!**

Alaska Kennedy: Tell me about it. And thanks again!

"You guys go ahead" said Chad as he ran towards the railing and jumped down, falling towards the tenth floor. "What was that about?" asked HUNK as Ada shrugged. "Anyways, the map I found shows that the room ahead is a BOW experimentation room" said Ada as she pointed towards the room ahead. "Looks like we have to watch out" said HUNK as Ada shrugged and they ran inside.

The Room……

Leon was shooting the hunters that were trying to get close right after he and Krauser and Barry split up. "Shit" said Leon as he jumped back and fired a blast from his shotgun at the thing, dropping it. "How many more are there!" said Leon as the door opened. "Good to see you guys" said Leon as he dodged another slash from a hunter and pumped it full of lead. "What brings you here?" asked Leon as HUNK said; "Looks like we crossed paths…. Again" stated HUNK as Ada went to Leon and hugged him a bit. "HUNK? What are you doing here?" asked Leon as HUNK went over a control console and bashed it. "The usual deal. You know" said HUNK as Leon looked towards a seemingly invisible camera and shrugged. "Alright. Let's get a move on" said Leon as the three moved on to the next room.

Tenth Floor. Docking Bay…….

Chad crashed down through the glass only to land in front of a few lickers. He flipped behind one and shot it thrice in it's head. He turned around and shot at one as it opened it's mouth when it jumped for him. He looked at the third and fired another three shots into it's brain. He reloaded his gun and didn't see the last licker jump at him. A bang erupted from the room as an unknown figure shot down the licker mid jump. Chad turned around aiming at the figure only to see the figure walk into the open. "Who are you?" asked Chad as she nodded. "Dax Tauno. Umbrella Mercenary" said Dax as Chad shrugged. Chad then walked past Dax. "Wait! I'm coming with you" said Dax as Chad turned around. "Do you really want to fight a G-Virus Embryo?" asked Chad as Dax nodded. "Fine" said Chad as he walked towards a door and kicked it open. "Secret lift room" said Chad as he got on, followed by Dax.

Sixteenth Floor, Research Lab……

They arrived at the sixteenth floor only to hear a loud thud. And not the good kind. They both ran out of the lift just in time before it collapsed towards the first floor. "Long way down" said Dax as Chad walked forward. As he reached the middle of the area, a huge creature, about 8'5 in size, dropped down from the ceiling. "Is that?" asked Dax as Chad nodded. "The G-Type. I presume you know about it?" said Chad as she nodded. "Well yeah!" she replied as he smirked. "Good" said Chad as he drew his Blacktail and slid between it's legs. He fired a few shots at it's open chest until it walked towards Dax. She drew her Blacktail and fired eight shots at it's eye by it's chest, enough to make it stagger. Chad ran up to it and started to slice at the eye until it started bleeding. It was then that he was grabbed by the thing and thrown against a wall. "Fuck" said Chad as he got up. He watched Dax fired another eight shots at it's now bleeding eye . "Dax!" said Chad as he threw her an incendiary grenade. She nodded and blew a hole at it's eye before sticking the grenade in. She jumped back just in time as the G-Type exploded. "Nice job" said Chad as he picked her up. "Thanks," she said while wiping some dust from her shirt, "It's best to keep going" said Dax as Chad nodded and they ran towards the main room.

Fifteenth Floor………….

Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Barry were cornered by a G-Type as well when Chris started to fire at it. "Die motherfucker" shouted Chris as it shot an embryo at him. Jill pulled him down to avoid being infected with the G-Virus. "What's wrong with you!? You could have gotten killed!" said Jill as she shook her head. "Fine. Be that way" said Jill as she got her grenade launcher and fired two acid rounds at it's head, causing it to bleed. Billy fired at it's mouth when it tried to fire another embryo and Rebecca and Chris were both working on the eye. It eventually fell down from massive blood loss and exploded into a blood cloud. "That was…. gross" said Jill as she wiped some blood from her shirt. The group heard footsteps from the east when a feminine figure approached them. "Chris?" asked the figure as Chris nodded. "Who are you?" asked Chris as the figure approached. "It's me you 'tard!" said his sister as she ran at him and smacked him upside his head. "What the hell was that for!" asked Chris as Claire just crossed her arms. "You couldn't even recognize my voice!" said Claire as Billy started laughing a bit. "So? What are you doing here?" asked Jill as Claire drew out a golden Luger. "Look what I found" said Claire as Billy approached. "What's so important about a golden Luger?" asked Billy as Claire smacked him upside his head too. "It means Steve must be alive" said Claire as Chris nodded. "Let's travel in groups now" said Chris as Claire nodded and they ran towards the lift.

Sixteenth Floor, Central Room…….

Chad and Dax walked in the room as the door shut tight. "What!" said Dax as they heard a loud thud. "Nemesis" said Chad as Dax looked at the figure. "The Na-Parasite has evolved?" asked Dax as Chad nodded. "They renamed it the "NX Parasite" said Chad as he dodged a punch and ran towards the wall. Dax shrugged and started firing at the NX long enough for it to notice her. "Any help would be appreciated" said Dax as Chad picked two things up and ran towards the Nemesis. He started firing round from his new weapons until it's arm started bleeding. It then fired at the wall and walked away. "What are those?" asked Dax as Chad spun the two guns in his fingers and holstered them. "Dual Silver Custom Blacktails" said Chad as Dax nodded and they both ran towards the lift.

**Sorry I couldn't update in a while. School got in the way. Anyways, read and review. Desann4, signing out…….**


	7. The Bounty Hunters

The Bounty Hunters 

**Chapter 7! Thank you for the reviews! Please give me some more! Please rate…..**

**loke14: Thanks!**

"Fuck" said Chad as he landed on the hard, cold steel below. "Must've fell on a trap door" said Chad as he got up. He drew his Blacktails and turned around a corner to hear a voice behind him. "Bounty hunter!" said the figure as Chad turned around. "What" asked Chad as the figure smiled. "I might have some use for you. If you are interested, please go here" said the figure as he gave Chad some coordinates and walked away. "Hmmm." said Chad as he put in the coordinates and followed it until he reached this door. He slowly opened it to see other bounty hunters talking around. He walked in and saw the figure. "Ah! I see you've come! We can settle our differences if you partake in this mission" said the figure as Chad slowly realized who this was. "Wesker, I should have known. Anyway, who do you need me to kill?" asked Chad as Wesker smirked. "Other bounty hunters will have the same mission. I want Kennedy and Redfield dead" said Wesker as Chad scratched his head. "Which Redfield?" asked Chad as Wesker snickered. "Chris" said Wesker as Chad nodded. "How much will it pay?" asked Chad as Wesker spoke up. "50 grand for Kennedy. Twice as much for Redfield.". "Done" said Chad as he walked out.

15th Floor, Battle Dome……..

"What is this place?" asked Leon as HUNK looked around. "Fuck" said HUNK as turrets revealed themselves and started firing. HUNK jumped for cover, so did Leon and Ada. "What the hell!?" shouted Leon as Ada looked at the guns. "Fire at the cameras around the room!" said Ada as HUNK and Leon nodded and the three fired at all the cameras in the room. As soon as the last one fell, the turrets stopped firing. They heard footsteps coming from one side of the room only to see the second group, including Krauser and Barry. "Funny meeting you here" said Leon as he walked to Chris. "Found anything?" asked Leon as Chris looked back, then at Leon. "Found my sister" said Chris as Leon chuckled a bit. "Anything else?" asked Leon as Chris nodded. "Claire found a Golden Luger" said Chris as Leon nodded and walked to her. "Can I borrow that." said Leon before he grabbed the Luger and walked towards a lit up area. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" said Claire as she walked up to Leon and smacked him upside the head. "Hey!" said Leon as he dropped the Luger and held his head. Claire, not noticing that was Leon, walked away. They then heard another pair of footsteps coming from a way. They all aimed at it until a figure walked through. "Who are you?!" asked Leon as HUNK raised his hand. "She's with me" said HUNK as he walked towards the girl. "Dax. D'you find anything?" asked HUNK as she shook her head. "Hmmmm" said HUNK as he and Dax walked towards the group. "Guys. This is Dax" said HUNK as Claire ran up to Dax and shook her hand. "Hello" said Claire as Dax looked at HUNK. "Hehe" said HUNK as Leon spoke up. "Alright! Let's move" said Leon as they all nodded and walked towards the pathway. As soon as the entire group save Chris and Leon passed the door, a glass door fell down, blocking the path. "What the hell?!" said Leon as they heard a few thuds behind them. "No escape for you two" said one of the bounty hunters as Chad nodded. "Just give yourselves up. There's no point in fighting" said Chad as Leon drew his gun. "Who are you" said Leon as Chris too drew his gun and aimed at them. "Have it your way" said Chad as another one of the bounty hunters contacted Wesker. "We're engaging them head-on" said the hunter as Wesker nodded. Chad drew both of his Silver Blacktails (Jango Fett-esqe) and ordered the other two to draw their weapons. The one to the left drew an M4 rifle and the one who contacted Wesker drew out a Golden Luger. Chad fired two shots are Leon but watched him dodge it. The right one fired three shots at Chris with the left one but watched him roll out the way. Chad drew out his knife, holstering one of his Blacktails, and jumped towards Leon. He spun in the air before throwing the knife at Leon. It managed to hit him in his shoulder and Leon dropped to the floor. "LEON!" shouted Ada through the glass as she kicked it but alas, it was no use. The hunter with a P08 ran towards Chris and tried to impale him with his knife but got hit by Chris, tearing his cloak in two. "Impressive" said the hunter as he threw the cloak off. "No more power limiter" said the hunter as he jumped towards one of the stands and pulled a Halberd from it. He holstered his P08 and ran towards Chris. He jumped up and tried to slice Chris in half but only managed to slice his chest, making it bleed. The left hunter ran towards Leon but ended up with a bullet in his head when Leon shot him. "He was useless anyway," said Chad as he holstered his Blacktail, "No infections". "What!" said Leon as he shot five shots at Chad but he dodged all of them with relative ease. Chris was having a harder time. He had to dodge all of this masked hunter's strike's without losing his head. He managed to kick the Halberd out of his Hands and shot the mask of his face. "Fuck!" said the hunter as he covered his face and knelt down. "Where the hell is my mask!" shouted the hunter as he ran whilst covering his face, to find his mask. Chris threw a knife at him but anticipating the move, caught it mid-flight. He threw it back at Chris who caught it as well and drew his own knife. "Longtime no see" said the hunter with a smirk as Chris almost turned pale. "Steve! How the hell are you here! You're dead!" said Chris as Steve shook his head. "Why should I tell you?" said Steve as he ran towards Chris and slashed his arm, making Chris bleed some more. Chris impaled his knife into Steve's chest but to no use, he just started to laugh.

**Uh-Oh! Steve's back and he's pissed! Anyways, read and review as usual. Desann4, signing out……**


	8. Revelations

**Revelations**

**Chapter 8! Thank you people for all the views! You all are the stars! Seriously. Anyway, continue R&Ring alright! **

**P.S. I am searching for a co-writer. If anyone is interested, leave it in the review.**

**Alaska Kennedy: That's ok. Hawaii is a nice place to go during the summer…**

Chad looked only to have a knife hit him in his helmet, knocking his mask away from his face. "Damn it!" said Chad as he ran towards the mask while covering his face and rolled to get it. He re-equipped it and faced Leon. "Lucky shot" said Chad as he drew his knife and charged towards Leon. Leon dodged his first strike and slashed at Chad's mask, making him stagger. "Looks like you need your mask to live. Mind if I take it?" said Leon as he got his Blacktail and fired at Chad's mask twice, blowing it away. "I don't need any mask to fight" said Chad as he drew his Blacktails and used his wrist grappling gun to pull himself to the higher areas. "Lets see if you can strike me from here" said Chad as he started running around while firing at Leon. "Chad?!" said Leon as he landed a backflip, dodging the first wave of bullets.

Chris meanwhile fell back from the slashed Steve landed on him. "How did you survive?!" said Chris as he got up. He drew his M4 and ran towards Steve. "And I should tell you why?" said Steve as he kicked Chris and threw him back. While in air, Chris fired at Steve, blowing him to the wall. "Fuck! I'm hit!" shouted Steve as he held his chest, specifically the area he cut when he was a tyrant. He kneeled down while holding his chest. "Impossible! What kind of ammo did you use!" shouted Steve as Chris ran towards him and kicked him away, knocking him out. "Guess that's that." said Chris as he looked at Leon trying to avoid Chad's fire. "Maybe I should help" said Chris as he walked but was stopped when the door opened and pulled him and Steve in, then it closed again. "What the hell!?" shouted Chris as he banged at the door.

Chad fell down when Leon managed to throw his knife at Chad and it impaled him in his shoulder. He got up and pulled it out, throwing it towards Leon. He just grabbed it and looked at Chad. "Why are you working with Wesker?" asked Leon as he circled around Chad. He circled around Leon and chuckled a bit. "Wouldn't you like to know" said Chad as he threw a flash grenade and shot his grappling gun at the roof, moving to the next area. He watched as the door opened and smiled at Ada specifically before falling down, unconscious. Ada ran towards him and held him, looking up. _"Chad. What are you up to?" _thought Ada as she looked back at Leon. "Who do you think that was?" said Barry as Krauser looked at him. "I guess it's time we tell you about him and his past" said Krauser as Ada nodded. "He was one of Wesker's top agents. Along me and Krauser" said Ada as Krauser continued. "He was sent with us to recover a sample in Spain when we split up. We later found out he was captured by Saddler". "How wrong were we" said Ada as she looked back at Leon and held him closer. "It turns out that he planted a disruptor mine in his staff which would alter the course of his control over the Plagas" said Krauser as Ada continued. "We later found him dead due to unknown causes. We then decided to forget him until now" said Ada as HUNK looked at them. "You're telling me that he was once with Umbrella!?" asked HUNK as Dax nodded. "I heard that he was an Anti-Umbrella operative" said Dax as Krauser looked at her. "You shouldn't always believe what you hear" said Krauser as Barry looked up. "It's best we split up" said Jill as the discovered Claire was gone. "Where the hell did she run off to now" said Chris with a sigh as Leon woke up. "Guess we'll split up into groups of two. You decided who you'll go with and proceed somewhere around this facility" said Leon as Ada gave Leon his gun that he dropped. "Let's go" said Leon as he and Ada ran towards the lift to the seventeenth floor. They boarded it and they left off towards the said floor.

17th Floor Entrance Way…..

"Look at this place" said Leon as Ada looked ahead. "Leon! A castle" said Ada as Leon looked at it. "Magnificent architect but what is a castle doing in this facility?" said Leon as Ada looked at him. "When I was with Umbrella, I heard rumors of a new base being armed with a castle. They said it would be filled with multiple BOW experiments" said Ada as Leon looked down. "Shit. Guess there's no turning back now" said Leon as he and Ada rushed towards the castle….

**That's chapter 8! Not the longest chapter but since I'm considering myself a lazy ass, y'know that feeling. Anyways, read and review as usual. Desann4, signing out…….**


	9. The Unending Nightmare

**The Unending Nightmare**

**Sorry I couldn't update in a while. I was stuck in my mind, thinking about, stuff. Suicidal stuff. Anyways, I've been thinking that I'll just get a co-writer in my next story.**

**Alaska Kennedy: Thanks! I'll require your aid during the next story instead though.**

Chad activated his PDA mapping system. He was observing the progress of Leon's group, Chris' group, and the individual with Steve. "It seems Steve still was weak. Who cares anyway. All I need to do is get out of this hell-hole" said Chad as the door behind him opened. Three hunters were making their way towards him. He drew out one of his Silver Blacktails and fired three shots into each hunter, making each explode into a bloody mess. He looked at his gun and smirked. He walked towards the railing and jumped down. He looked around and headed east.

Leon and Ada managed to make it inside the castle with relative ease until something caught their attention. "Did you hear that?" asked Ada as Leon nodded. He slowly drew his Riot Gun while she drew her TMP and walked towards the source of the noise. They stumbled upon a hunter beta, munching on another, dead, hunter. They simply barraged it with a hail of bullets until it died. "Was that it?" asked Leon as Ada looked around. "Hopefully not" said Ada as they both heard drops from behind. "Then again, I could be wrong" said Ada as Leon grabbed her hand and started running. They busted through a door and shut it until they heard banging coming from the other side. "That was… that was close" said Leon as he sighed and slid down to the floor. Ada simply chuckled a bit before giving Leon a peck in the cheek. "What was that for?" asked Leon as he touched the spot. "What's wrong? Allergic" said Ada as they both started laughing.

Chris' group headed north until they stumbled upon a BOW testing lab. There were tubes in the entire place until Jill noticed something. "Uhh guys?" said Jill as the others came to her. "What is it?" asked Billy as he looked at her. "Look at that" said Jill as they all looked at a broken test tube. As if on que, a tyrant landed behind them and initiated a claw swipe attack. Fortunately, they all moved out just in time to avoid losing their legs. They all drew their guns and started firing at they tyrant but it seemed to have little to no effect. "How the hell do we intend on defeating this?" asked Chris as Barry noticed an exhaust pipe. "Hold it off, I've an idea" said Barry as he ran towards it. "Best hurry up! We don't want to lose all our ammo now do we?" said Billy as they continued firing. Barry ripped the pipe from the wall and noticed it was still attached. He ran towards the tyrant and impaled the pipe into it's back. He then motioned Chris at the pipe and Chris ran towards it. The group started firing at the tyrant again when Chris activated the switch. The pressure went to the tyrant's head and it exploded. "Damn that was tough!" said Rebecca as everyone looked at her. "What? Can't I curse every now and then?" asked Rebecca as they just shook it off. "We best continue" said Barry as they all nodded and walked off.

Claire sat down for a while and put Steve down next to her. She looked at him and thoughts, memories of him dying, flashed all before her in her head. She remembered how they first met in the prison, how he saved her from the hunter, from his own father. She then remembered how he mutated, his death, and his final words to her. Tears started to envelop her eyes, strangely, even though she knows Steve is still alive. She looked back at his sleeping form and wiped the tears from her eyes. She started bugging his body until he woke up. "Hey where- C..Claire?" asked Steve as he looked at the girl he met at Rockfort, around five years before. She nodded and gave him a big hug. He was shocked for a moment until it hit him. Wesker managed to implant another virus into him. He wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed to merge with the T-Veronica virus, thus awakening him from his seemingly "eternal slumber". He then returned the hug to Claire.

HUNK and Dax where standing over a field of corpses of the now dead, dead. He looked back and watched as they slowly mutated into V-ACTs. AKA "Crimson Head". He motioned Dax and they both started running, avoiding all the zombies trying to grab their feet. They kicked the door open and ran up the stairs, running towards the outside. As soon as they reached it, they became surrounded by overwhelming…..ganados.

Chad looked around the room, memorizing it like it was a simple picture. Then again, there was a portrait of the room painted in the roof of that room. But was covered in blood. He sighed and heard the door open and shut again. He simply smirked and drew his Silver Blacktail. "You can come out now….. Burnside" said Chad as the said person, Steve Burnside, walked out of the shadow. "So. You're with Leon and his bunch of misfits now?" asked Chad as Steve chuckled. "I've realized that Wesker is actually the antagonist of this sick little game. "I'll give you one chance. Join us and we wont need to fight" said Steve as Chad drew his second Silver Blacktail. "Then fight" said Chad as he felt a knife impaled on his back. He looked back and saw that Redfield girl with a now bloody knife. "Two against one huh?" asked Chad as he looked back at Steve. "Seems a tad unfair. You'll need at least fifty to try and even really have a chance" said Chad as Steve just sighed. "Lets see if you can actually handle yourself" said Steve as he and Claire started towards Chad, weapons drawn.

**  
There's chapter 9! Sorry for the length of the update! Anyways, as usual, read & review. Desann4, signing out……**


	10. DEMON Assault Force 002

**D.E.M.O.N. Assault Force # 002**

**Thank you for all the views! Anyways, chapter 10 baby! Whoo-hoo! Seriously, please review. Have a nice day!**

**Alaska Kennedy: Thankies again! Also, yay for Leon/Ada moment!**

Chad managed to throw Claire at Steve to give him sometime to 'attain' his viral ability. He fired at the two and watched as they tried to dodge most of the shots. "It seems that you are good against a gun" said Chad as he looked at the two. "Let's see how you fare against this!" said Chad as he fell on the ground, coughing out large amounts of blood. "What is happening?" asked Claire as Steve got her and brought moved her back. "Stay close" said Steve as Chad started to gasp for air, as if he was choking. He then fell to the floor, limp. "Is that it?" asked Claire as she started to move towards the body. "Stay back" said Steve as Claire did so. Chad stood up as he continued coughing up blood. He started laughing until he covered his head and moved like a mad-man. Some kind of "substance" looking like armor slowly covered his body. Wings of fire engulfing his back. Veins showing up on his body. Tail sprouting out. Claws growing from his hands and feet. Horn growing out of skull. He became a shadow of his former self. "He's transformed. We've got to be careful from here on" said Steve as Claire drew out her grenade launcher. Chad walked towards one of the highly crafter swords lined up on the wall and pulled out the one that would suit him. He then ran towards the two and initiated a vertical slash, missing and staggering afterwards. Steve ran up his back as Claire covered his front with grenades and impaled his knife in his neck, causing the tyrant to move around in pain. He threw Steve off his back and into Claire, weakening them both. He moved in to finish them off when he heard the door slam open. "Heh heh heh. I see you've utilized the virus we injected into your system long ago. Just give up" said the figure as Chad walked towards it. He slashed at the figure and caused it to move at a high speed behind him. "DEMON Assault Force designation # 2! Alpha-Tram!" said Alpha-Tram as he drew out his scoped .44 Colt Python. Chad was hit by two shots from it and due to it's severe power, was blown back. He recovered just in time to see Alpha-Tram ran him with his spiked armor, making him bleed more. Chad roared in pain and jumped up to a balcony, disappearing from sight. "Now that he's out of the question, I guess I have to eliminate the other two" said 002 as he walked towards the two. He heard metal being crunched and ripped somewhere and quickly turned around to see a halberd headed his way. It collided with his mask and damaged it severely. "Getting a little to old for this?" asked a voice as Alpha-Tram fixed his mask. "Show yourself" said 002 as he heard something dropped behind him. He turned around to be blown away by the fist of a tyrant, huge and hard. He hit a wall and slid down. "Time to finish this" said Chad as he got his sword and impaled it into the skull of 002, ending his pathetic life. "Now that that's dealt with," said Chad as he looked up, "Wesker's sending out his strong ones first guess that means… fuck!" said Chad as he jumped upwards. "005" said Chad as he jumped down the pit, reverting back to his normal form.

Leon and Ada were trekking the various parts of the castle until they stumbled upon something. They looked at it and picked it up. "What is this?" asked Ada as Leon took a closer look at it. "It seems to be a rocket launcher?" said Leon as Ada looked at the tip. "And is that a spear stocked inside it?" asked Ada as she looked at it. "Might come in handy for us later," said Leon as he put it across his back. "But for now, we've got to continue"

**Alright! As usual Read & Review! Sorry for chapter length, writer's block. Desann4, signing out….**


	11. The Betrayal

**The Betrayal**

**Hey I'm back to update. Chapter 11 oh yeah! This will be the last chapter. I will then create the next chapter of this story. Watch out for it!**

**Alaska Kennedy: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Writers' block.**

Chris and Jill stand across each other, blocked only by the glass wall. It seems that Wesker wants to divide each of them, following the divide & conquer rule. It seems he started with them. "Jill! We gotta continue. Watch out for yourself okay?" said Chris as Jill nodded. Jill drew out her .45 ACP Beretta Cx4 Storm with Custom Parabellum Rounds. She headed forward to the lift and activated it, sending her to the higher floors. As she walked off the lift, it went back down, as if it was trying to keep her on that floor. She cautiously made her way forwards only to find a Hunter drop in front of her. It kicked her down and moved for the kill when it suddenly exploded. She slowly got up to see Krauser their, holding his bow and his explosive arrows. "Thanks" said Jill as she got up and wiped the dust of her skirt. "Where's Chris?" asked Krauser as he holstered his weapons. "We got separated. Seems Wesker want to pick us off one by one" said Jill as Krauser nodded. "Guess we should find the others. We'll cover more ground if we split up" said Krauser as he walked inside a door and moved to his own trip. She then proceeded inside the room to her left and ended up in a balcony. She moved on only to head gunshots coming from below. She looked down to see HUNK and Dax firing at some unknown entity, most likely a Tyrant. She armed her .45 ACP and jumped down, only to find an entity made entirely of Leeches, forming what seemed to be a man. She quickly remembered during her high-school days that leeches hated fire. She quickly got out an incendiary grenade and flung it at the leech man, burning it and making if fall to the ground. "How'd you know that would work?" asked Dax as HUNK quickly remembered something. "Common sense. How could I forget?" said HUNK as he shook his head. "Let's travel in a group and try to find the others" said Dax as Jill nodded. "Let's go" said HUNK as the three proceeded ahead.

Krauser meanwhile, was having a rougher time. It seems that he found a BOW testing room with hunters everywhere. He transformed his arm and dashed forward and eliminated some of them. He then charged towards one and swept it off it's feet and impaled his claw into it's skull. Just as he was cornered, the engulfed in flames and fell down. Steve and Claire entered the room, Claire armed with her HK GMG. A strong weapon made for the use against tanks. Steve was armed with his Dual Golden P08s, Luger. Krauser reverted his arm back to normal and looked at the two. "Fancy meeting you here" said Steve as Krauser nodded. "Let's go. It's best we go in groups" said Claire as Krauser shook his head. "Best if we split up" said Krauser as Steve just let him pass to the opposite door. "Come on Claire. We have to get to the top of this castle" said Steve as they both ran ahead.

Chris managed to stumble upon a Cerberus den and activated a trap door which led him to a concluded place. "Where am I?" asked Chris as he heard a voice. "Hmm. Wouldn't you like to know Redfield" said a familiar voice as Chris turned to the source. "Wesker. I should've known" said Chris as he clutched his hand into a fist. "Hmm. Yes. Anyways, welcome to my office" said Wesker as the room was covered in lights and appeared to be an office. Chris looked at the window and noticed the background moving. "What the?" asked Chris as Wesker looked back at it then at Chris. "Yes. My office moves. Now, I brought you here so we could continue the fight we began five years ago at Antarctica" said Wesker as Chris drew his knife. "Why don't you just give up?" asked Chris as Wesker smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know" said Wesker as he landed a thrust punch into Chris' gut, knocking him into the wall. "Good night" said Wesker as he landed his Chiyoko Kick into Chris' head, knocking him out cold.

Leon and Ada looked around at their surrounding. The magnificently carved architecture, all a fine disguise for an Umbrella Laboratory. "Bastards…" said Leon as Ada looked at him. "Don't worry," said Ada as she patted his back. "This I'll be all over soon" said Ada as she heard a door open then close. "Leon" said Ada as he nodded and drew out his 4" XD .45 ACP, otherwise known as a Blacktail pistol. He looked around in the room only to see a flash of red. He looked above him to see a licker, ready to strike. As it jumped down, he aimed up and fired into it's exposed brain, sending brain matter all over the wall. Ada aimed his TMP all around the room and spotted two zombies running towards her. She aimed at them and started unloading, eventually dropping them. She reloaded her gun just to make sure and aimed around and saw three more zombies rushing towards them. She fired at them but then thirteen more raced towards her. She fired at them but reloaded. She looked as one was about to bite her but fell to the floor with a bullet wound. She looked up to see Leon aiming at it's dead body. "Thanks" said Ada as Leon looked at her. "I can't let you die" said Leon. She looked at him and leant forwards for a kiss but stopped when Leon staggered around in pain. "Leon!" said Ada as she fired at the zombie that bit him. "I'm fine now, thanks" said Leon as they continued.

Wesker was sitting in his office when the doors suddenly bust open. "Who dares enter my…." said Wesker as he looked at the one who entered. "Ashford. What a pleasant surprise" said Wesker as Ashford smirked. "I'm taking over now" said Ashford as s/he snapped his/her fingers and sent Wesker falling to a pit. "Hmmphh."

**That's chapter ten! Please give me some feed back before I start the next story! On a side-note, I'm thinking of changing Jill's attitude like in the movies to make her more of a bad ass. Not saying that she isn't or that I liked the movies but still. Desann4, signing out…**


End file.
